


Burning Desire

by tomlintum



Series: Harry is just super thirsty for Louis, but really who wouldn't be? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fingering, M/M, Mild Dom-Sub, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, So much angst, i might have fainted while writing this because sweet lord, this is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintum/pseuds/tomlintum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I drive fast, radio blares. Have to touch myself to pretend you're there. Your hands are on my hips, your name is on my lips. Over, over again like my only prayer.’<br/>or there isn’t really a time that Harry doesn’t desire Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but i am so proud of it because rimming and lord. I spent 4 straight consistent days of my life on this and I might actually faint. Thanks for reading my tragedy I am literally cackling because dear lord what have i done with my life.
> 
> I have a tumblr and it's ltomlintum.tumblr.com
> 
> The title and Lyrics are taken from Lana Del Rey's Burning Desire from the album 'Paradise'.

Harry awoke to an unbelievably hard foot in his side, making him gasp and jolt up, throwing the arm closest to the body next to him in front of it protectively.  
  
So you could say Harry’s first instinct was always to protect Lou, because Louis was the one next to him and was also the one to kick him in his sleep.  
  
He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, settling back down and pulling the elder boy halfway on top of him and lightly tracing designs on his lower back.  
  
If there was anything Harry loved it was this.  
  
It was Louis ability to mold completely into Harry and vice versa. It was in the early mornings following a night full of adventure when Louis’ breathing would speak wonders to Harry. It was when Louis said nothing at all and when Harry felt that he could understand him the most. When the first thing Harry felt was feather light touches that tickled Harry’s jaw, when the first thing he smelt was Louis. When the first thing he tasted was Louis on his lips, and the first thing he heard was steady even breathing into his neck. When the first thing he thought was always louislouislouis and the first thing he wanted was always louislouislouis. If there was anything Harry loved, it was this.  
  
If there was anything Harry more than loved, it was him.  
  
(It was also the quiet sighs and moans that sometimes escaped louis’ lips in the early morning when he was having a messy dream. The ones that were similar to the ones Harry would completely extract from Louis’ lips in the dead of the night when the rest of the world was sleeping and they were each others world. The ones were being quietly fed into Harry’s neck at this very moment.)  
  
Harry looked down, long lashes casting shadows that seemed to go on for years onto full dimpled cheeks, lashes that always caressed Louis’ much angular cheekbones in butterfly kisses in early mornings like these, to peak at Louis- still sleeping.  
  
His face was slightly contorted to something of a frown, thin full lips parted to push full breathy moans into Harry’s collarbones. His hands slightly fisted into the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, exposing a delicious hipbone that was prominent under the milky white skin.  
  
Louis looked vulnerable, desirable and to no surprise that is what Harry did. He desired, always desired.  
  
 _Always._  
  
Even now, with Louis looking small and frustrated and clinging to him in his sleep like his life depended on it.  
  
Harry shifted, unclenching Louis’ tight grasp on his shirt, sliding from under Louis to stand at the end of the bed.  
  
Standing at the end of the bed, watching Louis rut into the sheets and let out small whines that could be considered moans, Harry didn’t just desire now. No.. he needed, yearned, _craved_.  
  
He leaned down, kneeling over the bed to run a light hand up the back of Louis’ thighs. Harry’s hand stopped just above his arse, at the small of his back- smiling at the comfort and familiarity of the body beneath him.  
  
Harry leaned down farther, going to press small kisses into the remarkable curve of his back; grazing his lips softly over the warm flesh, running the tip of his nose along part of Louis’ spine and letting this eyelashes leave little kisses on the skin there.  
  
“Harry” the other boy whined, causing Harry to almost bite the perfectly tanned skin. Harry fought back a groan, his heart picked up easily as well as the bulge in his boxers- strained against the tight blue fabric.  
  
Harry was all desire and sheer need now- which 95% of the time he was with Lou, he always was.  
  
He yanked the boxers off of the still sleeping body’s hips, pulling them down his thighs, past his caves and off his feet a little more gently- he took some precaution, enough though Louis was a hard sleeper he didn’t want him waking up just yet.  
  
Harry spread the other’s meaty thighs, letting his nails dig in just a little bit (he made a mental note to tell Louis how perfect he was later), and feeling the thin layer of sweat that lined the sooth skin before he laid his long body between them- legs dangling off the rest of the bed because their bed was huge, but it wasn’t _that_ huge. Harry was still a giant, and Louis was still tiny, foldable- desirable.  
  
Harry ran a tongue over his full lips, out of habit and desire (but mostly desire, always desire).  
  
His hands came up slowly, diving for the round curvature of Louis’ arse, pushing his fingertips into the skin and kneading. His lips pressed many tiny kisses to the cheeks, parting his lips occasionally and leaving a small bite ‘for good measure’ he told himself- ‘for desire’ his brain answered back.  
  
He spread open the perfect flesh taking sight of the pink puckering hole and biting back the urge to groan, feeling his cock well up almost twice it’s size at the perfection. With himself, it was always restraint- but with Louis is was always desire, need.  
  
His tongue came out, wetting the middle of his lips before sticking out further, and soon his neck was following, going forward, connecting with Louis’ (rather tight for being fucked by Harry last night) hole.  
  
Harry made one long lick, with the flat of his tongue, from the bottom of Louis’ balls to the middle of his spine- attempting to do it again before getting lost in the sweet taste that was louislouislouis.  
  
Was always louislouislouis.  
  
The tip of his tongue pushed out at the delicious hole, circling around the outside ring before trying to push its way, only a little bit, into the heat- fingers digging into the round tanned arse to hold himself there.  
  
Harry spreading Louis’ cheeks farther, pushing his entire face into the area and pushing his tongue into the puckering hole.  
  
Above him, Louis moaned. Harry lapped at the muscle, alternating between thrusts, circles and long solid licks. A hand was tangling in his hair, pulling roughly and that made Harry more devoted, desiring. Harry wanted to finish him.  
  
Harry edged his tongue around Louis’ crack, pushing firmly into Louis second favorite spot, right above the tight clenching muscle teasing a little too much and reached his fingertips down to lightly follow the line from Louis’ balls to his heat.  
  
Louis let out a high whine this time, pushing back on Harry’s tongue and almost smothering Harry’s face, Harry _loved_ that.  
  
“Harr-fuck. baby.” Louis breathed through clenching teeth, yanking Harry’s hair tightly and holding him in place so Louis could grind on his face. Harry knew he was awake now.  
  
This was sheer burning desire for the both of them.  
  
Harry released Louis’ cheeks, letting them cover his mouth and nose almost completely (but he didn’t mind, he liked suffocating in Louis), to bring up Louis’ hips and slide a hand around his stiff member. Louis whined, high in his throat taking his breath away, again at the contact.  
  
Harry begin fucking Louis with his tongue again, collecting the precum at Louis’ tip and lazily dragging it around his shaft before palming 5 quick jerky tugs that had Louis’ hips taking a mind of their own and his knees buckling.  
  
Harry bit the latter’s arse cheek before slicking up two digits with his mouth and pushing them in to the second knuckle. Louis felt unreasonably tight around the long digits, the heat was suffocating and desirable.  
  
Harry fucked Louis with his fingers, driving solely for Louis’ release with his fingers against his prostate, his mouth fiddling with the perfect ring of muscle, and hand erratically palming at the other’s ever strained erection.  
  
Harry divided himself equally for Louis, splitting each action into a separate piece of himself and delivering it with care and royalty. Delivering it like his life depended on it, (and maybe it did though Harry didn’t really know it.) it did because it was Louis. Because Harry was always wantingwantingwanting louis, even after he’d ravished him. Harry had a desire to please, give. And it worked out perfectly because Louis always wanted to be wanted, take.  
  
It didn’t take long for Harry to milk Louis into an orgasm (for Louis to grind his hips down onto Harry’s fingers and accept the sweet pressure on his sensitive prostate, to fuck Harry’s hand and dig his nails into Harry’s arms, for Louis to cum with a breath of ‘fuck harry’ on his lips).  
  
Harry fingered Louis through his orgasm, removing the hand that was fisted around the elders cock to place on his hip and rub his thumb is small soothing circles, removing his fingers and sucking on them a little bit when he felt the sweet heat was stretched open enough for his own member to fit.  
  
Louis panted under Harry, knees still shaking as Harry softly pushed him off his forearms and down on the bed. A layer of sweat was over his skin, and a small collection of the liquid had begun to collect at the backs of his knees, the nape of his neck and the beloved curve of his spine.  
  
Harry pressed two warm kisses into the skin where the back of Louis’ neck met his shoulder. “Turn over for me baby.” Harry whispered running his nose along the sensitive skin under his ear, and Louis flipped- just like that.  
  
Harry smirked just a tiny bit at the sight before him. Louis was outstretched naked and warn upon the sheets,- having kicked the duvet off as he flipped- his hair was stuck to his face in some places, completely out of control and sticking every which way in others;as if someone hand repeatedly run their fingers through it. His pupils were dilated, heavy, desirable- irises thin and grey with a few specks of his normal vibrant blue color in the mix.  
  
There was a blush high on his cheeks, creeping to his ears, neck and the top of his chest. His normally thin lips were puffed to perfection- kissable, desirable- busted slightly from being bitten into too hard, there were teeth marks in the skin just below his lips, Louis kept lazily darting his tongue out to lick at them. His own cum was drying on his toned stomach, Harry had to resist the urge to lean down and press a hard flat tongue against them and swipe at the cum but resisted, Harry hadn’t done too much damage ~~_yet_~~.  
  
 ~~ _Yet._~~  
  
He cupped a large palm around Louis’ cheek, comforting him for a moment before placing a hand of either side of his head and putting weight on the other body. He connected their lips, slowly at first, mostly reassuring (something they always did after an intense orgasm).  
  
They moved in sync, lips fitting perfectly, giving and taking what they needed, desired. Louis’ tongue came out to swipe at Harry’s lips and he let him in- always- sliding a hand under Louis’ back to hold him. Louis’ hand was in his hair soon, pressing soothing fingertips into the scalp.  
  
Louis began nipping his neck, really working the skin with his teeth and running a cool tongue over them afterward. Harry reached between their two bodies and gathered Louis’ cum from his stomach with one finger- locking eyes with Louis as he suck on the finger and grinded down onto Lou’s still sensitive cock and Louis hissed against his neck. _This_ is what Harry wanted.  
  
They were a mess of limbs, and lips. Ravishing one another completely, whole. Harry’s lips were bruised as well as his neck, chin, jaw and collar bones and he felt satisfied that he’d provoked the marks by grinding too hard on Louis’ overstimulated cock, biting back a hiss of his own after Louis whined at the sweet pain, pawing at Harry’s milky flesh with his hands.  
  
They rutted together, so quickly it almost hurt. It didn’t take long for Louis to become hard again, for Harry to dig his nail into Louis’ hipbones to stop them from moving- to stop the both of them from coming just how they were. There was one more thing Harry wanted. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when he realized he didn’t even need to ask for it.  
  
“Please,” Louis panted, hot on Harry’s neck. “Plea- Harry please- fuck me... make love to me.”  
  
Harry left needy marks down the side of Louis throat, tonguing at the other’s adam’s apple. He said nothing back to Louis’ request, but he suspected Louis already knew that he’d get what he wanted, like always.  
  
Harry pulled himself off of Louis, standing up on his knees on the bed and pushing his boxers to his knees so he could push them the rest of the way off with his toes and reaching to the bedside table to pull out their favorite lube- Brown Sugar Vanilla. (Louis had exclaimed that it smelled sensual and intimate and Harry had exclaimed that it smelled like desire and home- which just meant Louis in his entirety.)  
  
Louis openly gaped at his body, sucked on his middle finger and reached down to finger himself lazily at the sight of Harry’s cock- hard and willing to please. Harry smirked down at him, Louis’ tongue darted out once again to lick at his bottom lip. Harry squirted a small amount of the lube into his hand and palmed himself, collecting his own pre-cum to the mix.  
  
He pulled Louis to the end of the bed by his ankle and removed his finger from his arse, lining himself up with Louis’ devine heat.  
  
“Mine” Harry said plowing into Louis at what should’ve been an illegal pace with no warning. Louis threw his head back, and moaned hard and heavy, and locked his legs around Harry’s back.  
  
Harry could’ve came right there, and he wanted to. Louis was tight and hot, and the heat consumed Harry’s entire body- dragging him completely in and he didn’t even want to leave... ever. Louis was addictive, desirable- he was a prize to be won. He was worthy of royalty and deserved it and only those who were deserving won. That’s how the game worked, and that’s the way Harry played- he desired Louis more than he thought, and even when he was close to losing he still played fair- in hopes that somehow he’d finally deserve Louis.  
  
He dug his nails into Louis’ hips as he fucked him hard, fast, dirty and greedy. He attacked the latter’s prostate, ramming his tip into the spot repeatedly and throwing his head back as Louis clenched around him. He loved _that_ too.  
  
Louis’ hand were all over Harry- digging into his back, clawing at his biceps, hooking under Harry’s armpits to pull their chests together. They were fisted in the sheets and pressing into his scalp. Louis’ hands were everywhere- Louis was everywhere.  
  
He pulled Harry down to his chest, capturing his lips in a messy kiss, locking his arms around his neck and slipping a hand into the small curls at the nape of his neck.  
  
Harry was grinding into him now, thrusting every so often, applying a heavier, unmoving pressure to Louis’ prostate that had Louis thighs clamping on either side of him and swiveling his hips in unison with Harry.  
  
Harry’s stomach was rubbing against Louis’ cock, enough that he was almost jerking him off. They were close, bodies touching in every way possible- Louis member was receiving just as much attention as the rest of his body- yet Louis still wanted, needed, desired more.  
  
He moaned again, clenching around Harry- he felt so full and stretched and it was good, amazing. And the burn and clench at the bottom of his tummy was mostly because there was Harry, so much of Harry; yet still not enough. Louis wanted more - and bit his earlobe lightly.  
  
“Faste- just please. _Please_ harry” He panted against his face.  
  
Harry grunted at the plea, and he felt his cock swell up even farther (as impossible as it seemed) and twitch in the slightest. “Please what? tell me baby” He licked hot stripes up the elders neck to his chin and lifted him up off the bed a little to ghost a hand down his prominent spine. He smiled when Louis’ shivered.  
  
“Just- i need.. m-make me cum. _please_.” Harry bit the skin under his jaw, and felt a familiar sense of satisfaction. Louis only begged when he wanted something badly, there wasn’t ever a question as to if he would get it or not.  
  
He raised his self on his forearms, and hooked Louis’ legs over his shoulder- pressing a small kiss to his shoulder before he completely drew back and pulled out his cock and Louis whimpered beneath him.  
  
He lined himself up again, and before he could really understand he was driving into Louis at a reckless and almost painful pace (but Louis would take it, like a champ of course)- pulling all the way out and pushing back in again.  
  
Louis whined and whimpered at every thrust, grind, tug, pull, stretch, kiss, nip, suck, grab, jerk, and stroke over his erection. He was feeling the sensation blindly, eyes fluttering so heavily it was impossible for him to see a thing.  
  
The sound of slapping skin, stuttering pants, heavy breathing, moans, constant mumblings of ‘fuck harry’ and ‘so tight’, and the creak of the bed were the only things heard; were the only things, next to the full feel of harryharryharry, was the only thing reminding Louis that this wasn’t all his imagination- a dream that wouldn’t even be remotely true when he awoke in the morning.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to cum, fast and hard- Louis first (like always) and then Harry. Louis was feeling the pressure and sensitivity arise, and with a quick jerky thrust to his prostate and a clench around the fullness in his arse he was squirting his spunk onto his stomach.  
  
Harry came seconds later (on Louis’ stomach too), at the tight heat, the moans, Louis’ swollen lips and orgasm. It built Harry up, tore him down and apart and worked him over at the sight of Louis being pleased- laid out on a platter to be devoured and enjoyed. At the sight of Louis’ figure being dominated, overpowered. Of him being fucked up, marked, loved, _desired_.  
  
Harry lifted Louis up bridal style, bringing him back up to the pillow and placing him down gently, he looked small and childlike and Harry loved _that_ too. He ran two fingers through the cum on his lover’s belly, offering him the stickiness when he saw his eyes open slightly- Louis sucked on both fingers eagerly and Harry fought the urge to fuck him up again right there.  
  
He picked up his boxers and wiped up the rest of the cum. He smiled when he returned from the laundry basket in the bathroom and saw Louis curled up in a ball snoring away on the edge of the bed, pulling up the sheets and tucking in Louis under his arm.  
  
They laid like that, dirty with each other’s sweat and cum- but clean with their words and desires, with each other. They laid, still wanting - needing things but bothered not to say a word.  
  
And it may have just worked out for them, the way they wantedwantedwanted, and neededneededneeded but bothered not to say a thing because they knew the other would just _know_.  
  
It may have worked out because all Harry ever wanted was to give something- anything. And all Louis ever wanted to receive. It may have worked out because all Louis ever really wanted was to be wanted and all Harry ever did was want.  
  
All Harry ever wanted was for Louis to be happy, satisfied, desired. And it worked out for them because all Louis ever wanted was Harry.

* * *

  
_I'm driving fast, flash. Everyone knows it - I'm try'na get to you, baby. I'm feeling scared and you know it._  
  
 _I've got a burning desire for you, baby._

_  
_Fin.


End file.
